


The Cleansing of Crotus Prenn

by voorheesbf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voorheesbf/pseuds/voorheesbf
Summary: Hi! This is a rewrite for the Nurse's tome. I'm doing this because I held her character dear to my heart and it's utterly disgusting that the developers have taken a character meant to be sympathetic and turned her into an ableist eugenicist. It's insulting to all the mentally ill people and poc who play this game, and I'm going to do it right.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Memory 906

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for sexual assault (implied), sexual harassment, needle use, and psychiatric abuse.

There’s an unusual stillness within the confining halls of Crotus Prenn Asylum. Sally allows herself a moment to enjoy the much needed peace and quiet as she makes her way down to hall to complete the nightly checkups. Perhaps now some of her patients will finally get some rest. One patient in particular — Mary Jenner, she knows hasn’t been sleeping well. The yelling frightens her, gives her nightmares. Sally makes her way down the hall towards her room, unlocking the door with a _click_ and stepping inside. The room is small, and the barred window does very little to allow any light to shine through. She’s careful not to startle Mary, making her presence known with the loud clicking of her heels. The other staff members have all taken to calling her “The Anxious Girl,” as they usually do with all of the patients. Coming up with demeaning nicknames in an attempt to summarize their character in two words. Sally wonders how they can have so little interest in who they are as people. 

“Hello Mary.” Sally greets, sitting at the foot of her bed. The girl looks up at her with big, round eyes and God, she’s so _young._ Too young to be stuck in a place like this and witness to so much depravity and violence. Sally has done her best to make sure none of the staff members ever lay a finger on her, but she isn’t sure how long she’ll be able to keep her safe. “Did you visit the common room today?” She asks, knowing she’ll get the same answer but hoping for a different one nonetheless. Mary shakes her head. “That’s alright, my dear. There will always be next time. Would you like me to braid your hair?” The question brings a smile to the girl’s face and she nods excitedly. Sally can’t help but smile back. Patients weren’t allowed the luxury of bathing — the least she could do was offer this. 

As she weaves Mary’s dry, brittle hair into pigtails, she thinks about her own children. How sad she’d been when the doctor had broken the news that she’d failed to conceive once more. Andrew had assured her that they’d keep trying, and that had been a month before he died. She’d wanted children of her own for so long, and although Mary might not have been _hers,_ she was content as she sat in the dark room, braiding the little girl’s hair. For a moment, she allowed herself to forget about the scent of sweat and dusty linen, and think about the sweet smile on Mary’s face. 


	2. Memory 907

A loud slap echoes across the common room. There’s a deafening silence that follows and a few anxious moans. Sally peers over from tending to one of her patients and sees Moris — the brutish orderly standing over Peter Stafford, a young man everyone else called “The Catatonic Boy.” Peter stares ahead blankly, despite a large red welt beginning to form on his cheek. “You look at me when I’m talkin’ to you!” Moris barks. Sally feels her blood boil with righteous anger. 

She marches across the room and points a finger at her coworker. “Why must you be so cruel?” She demands. “He cannot hear you! Have you no sympathy?” The words spill out before Sally has a chance to stop herself. Moris gives her a dark look as he turns to face her. He takes a step forward, using his larger frame to back her against the wall. “Sympathy?” He scoffs, leaning in uncomfortably close. Sally can feel his hot breath against her face. “They don’t deserve my sympathy, sweet nurse. Most have contributed nothing but pain, and the others have contributed nothing at all.” His words are laced with malice. Sally wants to push him away and scream at him, but her fear gets the best of her. She glances at Peter, wishing she could offer him some form of comfort. Moris reaches out to grab her roughly by the chin, and Sally makes no attempt to suppress her look of disgust. “They’re nothing but a bunch of low lives.” 


End file.
